An Expected Turnabout
by Gwa Gwunzad
Summary: Franziska and Miles are in a sexual relationship. One day she is pregnant and claims it is Edgeworth's. Is it really? Rated M for Sexual Content.
1. I Feel You Breathing on my Neck

**DISCLAIMER: ALL PHOENIX WRIGHT CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED (C) TO CAPCOM. SOME CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED (C) TO ME, GWA GWUNZAD  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTES: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT...ALOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Expected Turnabout**

I Feel You Breathing on my Neck (Chapter 1)

_Written by Gwa Gwunzad_

It was early in the morning. If you were to look at the table clock, which was blue in color, it read 5:37, without the small red dot to represent it being night. A black brassiere was draped on a drawer handle and green boxers were laid on said drawer. If you were to look at the whole room, two full pairs of clothing, that if a man and that of a woman, were scattered on the lilac carpet. In the king-sized bed, there were obviously 2 different people.The woman's head was gently rested on the man's muscular chest. The woman? Not a stir. The man? His sharp grey eyes had just opened.

"Franziska...?" he murmured, unaware of her gentle sleep.

"Mmmmm..." she moaned. tealish blue eyes blinked. When she saw the man's face, she smiled. "Milesssssssssss..."

"Hey, Franny. How was your sleep?"

"Fine, fine. For however much I actualy goooooooooooooooo" she yawned as she said the word 'got'.

"I-I have a case today, against Wright." He said, starting to get out of bed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh..." she pouted. "I don't have one today and that Wright always extends the cases with his "Objection!s" and his "Hold It!s"...what a nuisance."

"Franziska, remember he is my friend aswell as a rival." Edgeworth finally said. She sat up, her breasts covered by the dark red blanket.

"Oh, fine..." She leaned in for a kiss and he returned it. She moved her tounge forward to his lips, indicating she wanted to French.

"Franny...I have a case." he whispered and got out of bed. Franziska got up. She was, of course, nude. She grabbed her robe and headed for the nearest bathroom.

Edgeworth, of course, was ready in a flash. His red suit was on and his tie was neatly placed. Franziska, however, was comfortable in her black bra and pajama pants. He was heading for the door when Franziska called to him.

"Wait just a moment, Edgey." she walked up to him, kissed him on the lips again, and embraced him. It was just a normal embrace. She put her arms around him and he kissed her. He right leg lifted and was around his right hip. Then, he bid adieu and walked out the front door.

He had his evidence neatly piled. He got to his car and realized he had forgotten his keys. He went back into his small apartment and found Franziska sitting on the kitchen counter with the keys in her hand.

"Pass them to me, Franny." he ordered.

"Why?" she wagged the keys back and forth.

"I'm going to be late." he started to walk over to her. She wagged the keys a little more and then dropped them into her bra. "Franziska..." he moaned.

"You gotta find them!" she teased. He was about to just grab them from her bra, but she unclasped the back. Surely, she wanted more. He grabbed the keys before they fell on her lap and saluted.

"Bye, Franny." he said. Franny sat on the counter, cross-legged and shirtless, pouting as he left. She decided she's give him a little "present" when he came home that night. She got dressed aswell, looking as sharp as Edgeworth.


	2. I Can't Love You Without my Whip

**DISCLAIMER: ALL PHOENIX WRIGHT CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED (C) TO CAPCOM. SOME CHARACTERS ARE COPYRIGHTED (C) TO ME, GWA GWUNZAD  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NOTES: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT...ALOT OF SEXUAL CONTENT. OH AND I KNOW FRANZISKA IS A LITTLE OOC, BUT THAT'S ONLY WITH HER "EDGEY".  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**An Expected Turnabout**

I Can't Love You Without my Whip (Chapter 2)

_Written by Gwa Gwunzad_

They were going at it again. No, not "they" as in Franziska and Miles. Who? Phoenix and Miles. Where? In District Courtroom No. 4, of course!

"OBJECTION...!" A voice rang. "Does the defense know that you are speaking _pure_ speculation!?"

"OBJECTION! Speculation...? Who said anything about that!" Phoenix's piercing voice screamed. "TAKE THAT!" He tossed a piece of evidence over to Edgeworth and a copy to the Judge. "Speculation?"

"...OBJECTION! What does this even _mean_?!" Edgeworth was waiting for Phoenix's reply.

"It means..." There was a pause. "That obviously my client is INNOCENT!" The courtroom was filled with gasps. The door opened to the courtroom but nobody noticed.

"OBJECTION! I see your point, but where is the true, hard EVIDENCE!?" Edgworth shot right back at him. "This is truly no evidence!!"

"OBJECTIOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!" Phoenix screamed out in pain. A slash of a new red whip had shut him up.

"Hello again, Mr. Phoenix Wright!" a woman greeted, not so pleasantly.

"F-FRANZISKA!?" Edgeworth screamed, no very loudly.

"Hello, Mr. Miles Edgeworth...Little Brother." she smiled an evil grin at him. As you can see, Franziska is a whole different person out of the bed.

"Miss von Karma, may I ask why we are in your presence?" the judge asked. A slash of the whip and he was quiet.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright," she started. "Why do you make these cases get longer and longer? What a fool." Shwooshp. A slash of the whip. "Would you care to explain..." Shwooshp, shwooshp. Two more slashes for Phoenix. "...WHY THIS EVIDENCE IS SO IMPORTANT?!"

"Er...uh...OUUUUUUCH!" Three more slashes of the whip. "THIS PART! THE PART WHERE IT SAYS..." A pause. "THE VICTIM AND THE DEFENDANT WERE TO BE MARRIED!" Once again, the courtroom was filled with gasps.

"It appears that we can not file a verdict at this point. Court is adjourned for the day. Please reconvene tomorrow at 10:00 A.M."

Franziska walked up to Edgeworth, as casual as ever.

"Hello, Little Brother." she stated, with no feeling.

"H-hello, Franziska." Phoenix walked over and asked a question.

"Franny, may I ask you don't whip me so hard next time?" he rubbed his cheek, which was throbbing. Shwooshp. That meant "I'll whip you harder next time."

"Shut your mouth, fool of a foolish fool." she shot at him. "I thrive for perfection. You? For your foolish clients which are never foolishly innocent!"

"Franny I-" Edgeworth got cut-off.

"You!" she pointed to Miles. "QUIET!" He turned a bright red. Phoenix tried to sneak away. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU, FOOL!!" she chased after Phoenix slashing her whip at anyone in her way.

_How did I get stuck with a woman like her...she's still great...sometimes._

Edgeworth was in thought when Franziska returned. Shwooshp.

"FOLLOW ME!" she ordered him. He nodded and followed. He followed her to Edgeworth's car.

"Why did you interrupt that case?" he asked her strongly.

"Well..." she fiddled with her hair. "...I was lonely and bored, Edgey." She leaned in for a kiss, but Miles pushed her face away.

"Not now. I'm not in the mood." He walked around the car. She followed.

"B-but, Edgey..." She say on the car hood, crossing her legs. She then blinked many times, her eyelashes moving quickly.

"I said I'm not in the mood." He was about to open the door. Nobody was around, so Franziska made her move. She jumped off the car hood and went in front of the door. She jumped up into his arms and crossed her legs around him. She kissed him for a very long while. She stopped and put her head on his shoulder. She kissed his neck and whispered something.

"I have a surprise for you..."


End file.
